


Cadance Sparkle

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Incest Play, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Who hasn't been caught doing a little bit of self-pleasure? It's a little harder to explain away when you're pretending to be the very same person you're caught by. That's what happened to Twilight Sparkle today - caught by her future sister-in-law wearing her lingerie and pretending to have sex in her bed.Thankfully, Cadance is about the sweetest person in the world, and would never make Twilight Sparkle feel bad over a little self-exploration. She even offers to help her along by talking her through the rest of it.





	Cadance Sparkle

Cadance Sparkle  
-By Drace Domino

“I’ll be gone an hour at least, but as soon as I come back we’ll dive into that research paper.” Cadance’s words echoed through Twilight Sparkle’s mind; not just a promise that they’d be sinking into academics in just a little bit, but a reminder that for the next hour or so she was on her own. The young woman had just been dropped off at the house where her brother and future sister-in-law lived, a place that always felt pretty small except when it was empty. Without Shining Armor or Cadance there to fill it with the sounds of a happy couple, Twilight Sparkle couldn’t help but feel like the place was far too big and expansive. Cadance would be back eventually, but it left Twilight to make herself at home in a place that felt almost overwhelmingly lonely.

It hadn’t taken long for Twilight to prepare for when Cadance returned. She had spread out all of the books and notes they’d be working on for their shared research project; something of a prestige piece that Twilight Sparkle was hoping would secure her a solid position in the college of her choice. It was something that Cadance had gladly offered to help out with, even boasting about how smart her soon-to-be little sister was. The two girls had always enjoyed a close relationship, and Cadance was the only one that Twilight ever would’ve trusted to be worthy of her brother.

Once she had set up their notes for the night, helped herself to a drink from the fridge, and even spent a few minutes flicking through television channels Twilight Sparkle was forced to come to a harsh admission: she was bored. As much as she loved Shining Armor and Cadance hanging out in their empty house was hardly fun; especially compared to spending time with her new friends she had made at Canterlot High. You didn’t just go from Pinkie Pie welcoming parties to the gentle tedium of an empty house without a bit of separation anxiety, and Twilight Sparkle’s skin was practically crawling from boredom by the time twenty minutes were up.

“Well, I...I suppose I could look around a bit.” The young woman turned the TV off with a sigh, biting down on her bottom lip as she did so. Cadance said she wouldn’t be home for at least an hour; after all, and what was a little playful snooping between family members? She blamed Rainbow Dash: If Pinkie Pie was the fault of her low boredom tolerance, it was Dash’s fault that she had a newfound adventurous streak. As Twilight Sparkle lifted to her feet and started to move through the empty house, a rise of excitement came with it. She knew just where she’d start her light snooping...the place where the most thrilling events likely took place.

Everything that happened next could be traced back to the influence of her new friends. Rummaging through Cadance’s closet and picking out the sexiest piece of lingerie? Why, that was clearly Rarity’s appreciation for fashion rubbing off on her! Trying it on and watching how the lacy blue straps, silk tassels, and fishnet stockings gripped her flesh? That...That was clearly because Sunset Shimmer was always testing her own limits and seeing how far she could push herself! Crawling onto the bed that Cadance and Shining Armor slept in every night so she could fondle herself was something she never would’ve been bold enough to do before Applejack taught her about stubbornness and self-motivation. And when she slid her hands up and down her lingerie-clad figure, teasing her fingers up and down her slender teenage body, well…

...she had caught Fluttershy masturbating once, in the girl’s locker room. Though even with the memory of awkwardly catching one of her new friends masturbating to Lyra Heartstrings’ senior picture fresh in her mind...Twilight Sparkle still felt like she was making a smart decision. There she was braced on her knees dead center on the bed, her glasses perched squarely on her features and her hands starting to explore. The influence of her friends had gotten her there but thoughts of them ended at that moment, for there was no room in her clouded, aroused teenage mind for them to occupy. Not with the fantasy that was playing out as she gripped her small breasts through the lace of Cadance’s lingerie.

She had always looked up to Cadance, so smart and refined and elegant with seemingly every motion. There had even been times when Twilight tried putting herself in Cadance’s shoes, imagining what it would be like to fit that picture of perfect academic beauty. There was no doubt that she’d end up a lot like Cadance once she was finished with school, but the fantasy had always sunk deep inside of her. A fantasy that manifested as she knelt there on the bed, lips parting as she allowed her eyes to close.

“Oh...Shining Armor…” In her mind she wasn’t acting as herself but Cadance; smooth pink skin, beautifully long purple hair, and filling out the lingerie much better than she was. As Twilight’s hips rolled forward and she nestled her fingers against the spot in between her thighs her cheeks flushed in a vibrant blush, and she felt an aroused warmth creep over her. “Shining Armor, it’s so...it fits me so well…”

It was the spiralling imagination of a teenage mind, the fantasies of a creative and slightly repressed young woman that forged the mental image before her. She could see it all clearly in her mind’s eye; Shining Armor laying flat on the bed with his impressive length exposed, every inch of him throbbing and thick thanks to the sight of his fiancee in her lovely lingerie. As Twilight let her hands roll against her own slender body she could picture how Shining Armor would respond, from a small smile to a tremble of desire that rocked through him, giving him goosebumps and shivers. In her mind he wasn’t the most confident of young men in bed, but that was primarily because Cadance herself was simply so breathtaking. He was happy to let her take the reigns, to let the mature and elegant Cadance control the pace of their lovemaking.

Twilight’s knees slipped further apart as she continued to touch herself, savoring the feel of Cadance’s lingerie nestling against her slit. She rolled her touch back and forth in varying degrees of strength and speed, doing her best to keep herself guessing. She was envisioning the sight of Cadance’s slit slowly spreading down across her brother’s smooth white member, working inch by inch until she suddenly gave an audible gasp.

“Oh! Oh...it...it’s so big, Shining Armor…” Twilight Sparkle murmured, and even halted in her motions as if to gesture as much. It took her a few seconds to take a deep breath and steel her resolve before sliding the rest of the way down, giggling as she did so. “...there we go. Isn’t it nice inside of me? I can’t wait until we’re married…”

Twilight’s eyes were closed and her back was turned, and combined with how enamoured she was within her fantasy it was impossible for her to hear the approach of the woman heading up the stairs. As a result, by the time Cadance came around to her bedroom door only to find Twilight masturbating in her bed, the younger woman was completely oblivious. For the moment Cadance stood stunned, though as the seconds passed she found herself leaning against the edge of the door and quietly watching and listening. She had only rushed back home because she was hoping to help Twilight on the research project early, but...it was quickly evident that there was far more help needed in other areas of her life.

“Shining...Shining Armor...yes...deeper…” Twilight moaned, flopping forward on her elbows and spreading her thighs even further. She gave Cadance an unknowingly show with her rump lifted in the air, fingers creeping underneath the edge of her lingerie. In her mind Shining Armor was desperately claiming his fiance, thrusting up into her with push after push. Her slender body was trembling within her fantasy, her thighs slick with nectar and her fingers moist from contact. “Hurry, sweetheart, before Twilight gets here…”

It was all the evidence that Cadance needed to piece it all together. Her future sister-in-law wasn’t necessarily lusting after her own brother so much as she was the romance between him and Cadance herself, a fantasy filled with desire and lust and a craving for more than she had encountered in her own life. In its own way it was charming in its immaturity, and Cadance drew a sweet smile over her face before she finally spoke up. Her tone was low but not comically so, and when her voice filled the room it came as quite a shock to Twilight.

“Roll over on your back, Cadance.” She spoke up, playing the role of her fiance. “I want to have you the same way we did it our first time.”

Twilight Sparkle nearly erupted into a stammering tempest of apologies, whimpers, sobbing, and blushing. She wanted to burst into a flame of embarrassment and simply shiver down to a cinder, but she knew not even that would take away the fact she had been caught. She rolled over only to see Cadance looking patiently at her, arms crossed over her chest and that sweet smile pressed over her features. Twilight was frightened for sure, but there had always been something about the older woman that had relaxed her and made her feel safe. The words that Cadance had announced herself with were not ones of disgust but rather encouragement, and with no other recourse Twilight found herself obeying them.

She was still embarrassed for a certainty, but leaning into the fantasy helped. She rolled over on her back and spread her legs further, her hands moving to properly showcase what she was doing. Two fingers slid the lingerie aside to reveal her slender purple slit, while fingers of the other hand continued now across raw, wet flesh. She looked at Cadance and did her best to see Shining Armor within her confident smile; and her voice quivered with tender delight as she did exactly as she was told.

“Like...Like this, Shining Armor?” She nervously asked. “Is this how you want to...to make love to me?”

“Perfect, Cadance.” Cadance herself spoke, and slowly stepped forward to the edge of the bed. “You remember how I slid into you slowly, pushing all the way down until I couldn’t squeeze any more inside? Remember how you lifted your legs and wrapped them around my waist? I couldn’t break free even if I wanted to.”

While Cadance spoke, Twilight Sparkle couldn’t help but follow the motions she was told. Her two fingers squeezed into her warm, wet slit with the mental image of Shining Armor’s throbbing white length, and even her legs started to rise up and cross over the ankles. She did her best to envision that scene, to picture Cadance wrapped so desperately around her brother, and it only made her burn all the hotter with desire. Cadance even soon lent a hand in the most chaste fashion possible considering the circumstances; her hands scooping out and holding Twilight’s legs up so she could properly engage in the fantasy.

Her touch was simple on her future sister-in-law’s body; not meant to be a contact beyond the utility of helping to hold her up. Still it was a reminder that Twilight’s fantasy - strange as it may be - was safe within these walls. That Cadance wouldn’t judge her for it. That, if anything, Cadance would help her to indulge herself. She always knew she’d be a cool big sister!

“That’s it, Cadance...I’m all the way in. Can you feel it?”

“Y-Yes...Shining Armor...so tight...ahh…” The confirmation came with Twilight sinking two of her fingers down into her depths, pushing them as far in as she could manage.

“We’re taking it slow, sweetheart.” Cadance purred, watching the scene unfold from the gentle gaze of a concerned loved one. “I want to savor every second. And remember, I can’t pull out if you don’t let me go with your legs...not that you ever have, heh.”

Twilight Sparkle’s head was swimming, but with Cadance’s encouragement she continued to fondle herself. She continued to pull her lingerie aside so her purple slit was exposed, and the fingers of the other hand drove her digits slowly in and out of her. When she moved too quick Cadance was quick to correct her with a gentle tone, and when she went too slow a bit more dirty talk from “Shining Armor” was usually all that was needed to spurn her on. The entire time Cadance continued holding up Twilight Sparkle’s legs, and not once did the young woman seem interested in uncrossing her ankles. Just like the real thing, it seemed like she was planning on trapping Shining Armor inside until she was flooded with his squirt. An accurate representation, if there ever was one!

It was stunning just how quickly Twilight Sparkle let go of her embarrassment; at least within the heat and desire building within the room. She knew Cadance’s eyes were upon her but she could easily pretend it was Shining Armor, looming over his fiance and pressing his length into her. She was groaning in a growing wave of desire with every second that passed, and as she flowed deeper into her fantasy she continued to rock her fingers in and out of her slender, wet entrance. Cadance was there to continue her encouragement and hold her legs up, providing what was easily one of the most unique sister-in-law duties that she could think of.

“S...Shining Armor...I’m...I’m about to…”

“Me too, Cadance…” Cadance whispered, doing her best to fall into Shining Armor’s tone. “I can’t hold back...oh, you better let your legs go before I...mmmmmmnnn!”

Her orgasmic grunt in imitation of her fiance filled the room, and contrary to the request Twilight Sparkle kept her legs tightly crossed at the ankles. She was picturing forcing Shining Armor to hilt inside of her, to empty his member deep into her slit. As that image crossed her mind Twilight Sparkle screamed in her own climax, body twitching and fingers thrashing within her slit. The mark of her aroused squirt dashed across the edge of the bed; marking not only Cadance’s lingerie but screaming across the sheet to strike the front of her jeans. Two of her outfits in one orgasm, Twilight Sparkle was better at making Cadance’s clothes wet than she was!

“Mmm...so warm inside…” Cadance’s words came slowly forward, and finally she started to creep ahead. “But I just want to hold you for a while, Cadance. C’mere…”

She let Twilight’s legs finally fall from her grasp, letting them settle against the bed as she crept closer. She scooped Twilight’s body; still wrapped in her own lingerie, into her arms as she swiftly rolled to her back. The action brought Twilight up from the bed and into her future sister-in-law’s embrace, trembling and raw and sensitive and embarrassed. With her orgasm ended Twilight’s mind was already naturally spinning to the worst possible places - free of her heated release she could now afford to be humiliated, ashamed, guilty over what she had done.

Cadance knew as much, but she’d be damned if she let her dear Twilight feel so bad. As soon as those emotions started to settle in on Twilight the older woman was there to embrace her, wrapping arms tight around her figure and squeezing her close. She even pressed a sweet kiss to the young woman’s forehead; chaste and loving in the nature of any big sister.

“You must feel better.” Cadance whispered, brushing fingers through Twilight’s hair. “Looked like you really needed that, sweetie.”

Twilight was wordless; half staggered from her intense climax and half fighting the waves of embarrassment. If Cadance wasn’t there to hug her she would’ve been awash in shame, but as it was she could feel only the love and acceptance of the older woman. With little more than a timid squeak the young woman buried her face against Cadance’s throat, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and holding onto her tight. She cried; but not from humiliation or shame but for the fact that she was so happy to have such a tender woman joining the family. Cadance, with one hand slipping into the back of Twilight’s hair, made a simply cooing motion as she held her new little sister close.

The research project could wait. She had spent the past twenty minutes pretending to be Shining Armor, but it was time for Cadance to be herself.

The best big sister in the world, to one of the sweetest little creatures she had ever met.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
